One Hundred and Eight Wishes
by F.4.7.3
Summary: Troy had a vacation on Obel when he was eighteen, and met on the little princess of Obel, Flare. Spending three days with her and he helped her to wishing on the sea god, for her lost little brother. Lack in summary, don't blame me, just read it.


Flare - 8 years old

Troy - 18 years old, almost 19

Lazlo - 7 years old

* * *

A very nice sea breeze were softly hit on a black haired young man, Troy. He relaxed himself on the bow of a passenger ship from Nay Island, while gazing on his destination, the Obel Kingdom.

The Obel kingdom, a medium-sized kingdom with strong cultural smells, blessed with calm seas along year. An island that Kooluk attacked about two years ago, yet failed and they had a fast withdrawn. And now, the child of the sea god came to Obel with a simple reason, a short vacation.

Known as a serious man didn't make the child of the sea god need no refreshings. He's also a normal human with a face, a body, two arms, and two legs. And for more reasons, his duties had made him really tired, then he decided for taking a short vacation on Obel, a perfect place for breath-taking. He sighed, how long since the last time he took a vacation? A year or two? No, perhaps three? Not sure... All because of his duties and jobs, even though he was young.

As his wish, no one accompanied him on his trip. No bodyguards, no soldiers, no aide, no servants or maids, just himself. Instead of his usual brown colored uniform, he wore a set of civilian clothes; a white colored collar shirt, a pair of dark brown long trouser, a thin cape with the same color of his trouser, and a leather boots. He even changed his hairstyle so no one would ever recognize him. All he brought with him was some potch, a small travel bag, and trusty companion, his sword. His appearance made him more a traveller than a civilian.

"Prepare to dock on the port!" A sailor shouted for announcement, as Troy prepared to step his foot on Obel.

* * *

Troy visited the inn to book a single room, sure he didn't want to sleep on the street even Obel was a peaceful place.

"Welcome to Obel inn. Alone sir?" The innkeeper asked with business tone. The inn was very clean and tidy, which made him feel satisfied.

"Yes. I want a single room, the one complete with a bathroom. Economic class for three days." Troy simply answered. He didn't need any luxuries if he could has a good nap. Luxuries were only being a hassle to him.

"You're in luck sir! We got a best room which with clear sea views!"

The innkeeper gave him the key to the servant, as that servant shown him the room. He opened the third room on the second floor.

"Enjoy your stay, sir."

As the servant left him alone, his eyes explored the simple room thoroughly. Clean, check. Tidy, check. Okay, pass.

He put down his travel bag and his sword on the drawer beside the bed, then lied down on the not-so-soft bed, closed his eyes, tried to relax a bit for a short nap. He could hardly to remove the tense from himself even he was on his hard-to-have holiday. Perhaps he was on enemy's territory?

He sighed heavily, frowned. _'No good. I couldn't sleep this early.'_ Still to energized to take a sleep, and day still early.

Thinking about any others things to do, he decided to grab a bite in the seaside restaurant which recommended by his friend after he decided to came here in his trip. It's pretty far, but also good for sightseeing and looking for some merchandise.

He pulled himself up from the bed, reached his sword and took his wallet then left his room and locked it for safety, since he left his bag in it, even nothing's important in it.

The city was really a good place for breathtaking. The citizens were also very friendly to outsiders, the view were also perfect and colorful. A lot of local merchandises that hard to find out there, which also unique and beautiful. Troy didn't regret his decision to visit this place.

He looked at street merchandise stall, with a red wind chime made from some high quality glass, decorated with flower patterns. When he wiggled its tail a little, it gave a very nice sound from it. He took it and held it with his right hand, considering to buy it and put it on his office.

Meanwhile, he felt someone bumped on his legs and dropped to the ground. The chime were also dropped from his hand and the glass perfectly shattered on the ground, caused some random people attention on them.

Troy looked at the person who bumped on him. It was a little girl with an Obel civilian dress, judging from her height, she was about eight or nine. She wore a big hat which made her face hard to be seen.

He ignored the broken chime and kneeled down to look at the girl who sat on the ground, checking if she injured or not.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked. The girl was silently checking on her left hand, which scratched by the shattered glass, a small cut which bled a little on her fair skin. "Did it hurt?"

The girl didn't answer Troy's question, and started to sobs a little.

_'Oh, no... Please don't...'_ Troy started to pray in his heart, hoping the girl for not to cry. They were in public, everyone would thought that he bullied at a helpless little girl. And he could handle everything in the world except a girl's tear.

The girl started to cry, as he looked at his left and right. Some random passer started to mumbling on something that perhaps-he-bullied-her, made him started to feel uneasy.

_'Oh no...'_

Troy carried the still crying little girl on his arms and ran away, avoiding the crowd.

"Hey! You haven't compensated me yet!" The merchant shouted at him, who ran away and forgot to pay for the chime.

* * *

Troy treated the girl's cut with some medicine bought earlier on lower street's bench. He cursed why he had left his bag on his room. He always brought a small sized first aid kit with him, travel or work, even he had rarely to use it. But when he needed it, he didn't bring it with him.

The girl didn't cry anymore, just innocently watched on Troy's treatment.

"Now, I will clean up your cut. It will hurt a little," said Troy, a little worried that the antiseptic liquid would make her scream or struggle, or cried out loud for worst.

As he poured out the clear liquid to her cut, he suprised. The little girl didn't struggle, scream, nor cry. Normally, kids at her age would struggle if it stings just a little. But, the girl just winced a little for the stinging sensation. He continued to put some medicine and cover it with bandages.

"Okay. It's done."

The girl looked at her bandaged hand and then at Troy. Troy frowned at the little girl, and she smiled at him. She took off her hat, and bowed on him.

"Thank you for your treatment, mister." She thanked on him politely. She had a blonde hair with shoulder length, and a pair of sky blue eyes. Her face was innocence and smiled brightly. She introduced herself before Troy. "My name is Flare. Nice to meet you."

The name shocked Troy. He knew the name as a military of Kooluk. Flare en Kuldes, the princess of Obel, the only heir of Lino en Kuldes, the king of Obel, which made her his enemy.

"Um... Sir?" Flare called at dazed Troy, puzzled. Troy tried to smile at her.

"Yes?"

"Are you a traveller? Where are you from?" she asked, settled down again on the bench.

"Ah, yes, I am traveller, from Illuya." He lied to the innocent little girl. He couldn't let himself revealed in Obel, not during his precious vacation!

"That's very far from here! You're so amazing!" She said, amazed like it's her first time to see a traveller. "Can I know your name?"

"My name is Roy. Nice to meet you." Troy said. He already prepared for his fake name during his vacation. A name which easy to remember for him and awfully common to anybody to remember.

She took his right hand and shook it slowly, suprised Troy with her polite and well-educated attitude. Even a princess hardly learned those things on her age.

"So, why did you cry before?" Troy asked, a little curious. But she didn't answer, just lowered her head, swinging her legs.

Suddenly, Troy's stomach growled, complaining because for hunger, he just remembered that he intended to grab a bite before since he hadn't eaten since morning.

"Are you hungry Mr. Roy? Then, let me take you to eat something! I know a good place that my father usually took me to! Let's go!" She grabbed his hand with her soft tiny hand and dragged him. Troy followed her without a chance to reject her.

* * *

The place that little Flare recommended him was not a first class restaurant, nor a public diner or something. But at seaside which a little hidden to fishing up their food, out of Troy's expectation. Until now, this little girl kept him suprised and unexpected for her uniqueness.

They were each holding on a own made fishing rod, patiently waited for something hooked on the bait. Troy felt a little uneasy and nervous, it's his first time to try fishing, and more he was taught by a girl who ten years younger than him. But, somehow he relaxed a bit with this little princess.

"My father said this place is a perfect spot to fishing. It's easy to fish here, but it's a secret! Don't tell anyone, okay?" said the princess, her legs played with the sea water. Troy frowned, it wasn't usual that a king brought his daughter, skipping on his duty and fishing. Such a mystery...

"Princess Flare, may I ask you something?" Troy asked for her permission first, kept himself polite to the princess. But the little girl gazed on him, a little frowned, looked like she didn't like how Troy called her.

"Mr. Roy, please... don't treat me like a princess. Just call me 'Flare'. I don't like to being called a 'princess' everytime I met on someone." She said with a innocently sad tone.

Here's another suprising thing on the palace's household for Troy, after heard a king who brought her daughter to fish. A princess who didn't like to be treated like a princess. Strange, but somehow normal.

She still looked at Troy innocently, like a kid who wanted for some sweets. He countered her gaze, and smiled a little. "What about 'little Flare' sounds like?"

She thought for awhile, her hand was on her chin. Troy gave him a how-is-it smile. After awhile, her smile were brightened in agree. "Okay then, Mr. Roy! So what do you want to ask?"

"Mmm... Is it really fine you going out from the palace without any guards, little Flare?" Troy asked. Even how peaceful the kingdom was, it was too reckless to let the princess out by herself.

"It's fine. Father let me go for myself as long as I don't skip any lessons and if I promise to go home before it was late. He also said that it's important to me for self-depending. I must build up everyone's trust on me too," She answered lightly, sounded she was really proud of her father. Troy nodded in agreement on her father's unique method to teach her daughter, let her communicate with the people directly would make them trust and protect the princess themself.

After some waitings, Troy's rod caught on something. He pulled the rod reluctantly while Flare cheered him on side.

Troy slowly pulled his rod. He shouldn't use to much force or less. He knew it even he never fished before, all he needed was patient. After some pulls, a fifteen centimeters fish splashed out from the waters. Flare jumped happily as Troy smiled in satisfy.

* * *

After Flare fished up a fish, Troy set a small fire for them to roast them up, the easiest way to cook without any cooking tools, as Flare told him. Then, they waited on their 'lunch', or just said dinner since it was already sunset, to be cooked by the fire.

As a kid, she knew more than the normally ones, which would suprise the adults, including Troy himself. He rarely admired on a kid who wasn't even ten. He supposed she was a fast learner, also with a willingness to learn everything she could.

"It's cooked!" she said happily while took the bigger cooked fish and gave it to the man. "Here! I will have the small one!"

Troy received the finely cooked fish with a little doubt. It was his first time to eating a fish in that way. Usually, he wouldn't need to fish himself, or cook. He felt a little weird.

He saw the little princess blew at the fish and ate it, he also took a small bite carefully, it was still hot. His eyes widened, he never knew a fish could be so tasty with a simple cook way, without any salt or something. The taste was much more original yet tastier. "It's... delicious..."

Flare smiled at him, and then continued to eat her fish.

It wasn't long after they finished their shares, they chatted a little and it almost dark.

"It's almost dark." Troy raised on his feet. He offered his hand to little Flare who still sat beside the campfire. "I will take you home."

"Oh, it's fine, Mr. Roy. I can go home myself. Or Mr. Setsu will start to nag if I bring someone he doesn't know with me." She patted on her dress from sands. "Mr. Roy, how long will you stay in Obel?"

"Well, three days starting from today, since I only want to have a short vacation here," I answered honestly as she smiled happily.

"Then, you still have two more days! Let me show you around, okay?" she pleaded a little childishly, like a child who wanted to play.

"But shouldn't you need to study or something? Otherwise, the king would be angry, little Flare." It's fine for Troy to have a little tour guide since he didn't know much about this place. But he wouldn't agree if the girl sacrificed his study time for someone she hardly even know.

"It's fine! Father need to go sailing for the day after tomorrow to do something, he told me that I have free time for three days from today. So, please? Mr. Roy?" She begged hopefully. Troy swore that he saw the girl eyes were sad when she said the king would sail.

Thinking for awhile. 'This shouldn't be any problem, I suppose?' He saw on harm on the girl, since he was no Troy from Kooluk right now, but Roy, a traveller from Illuya. From his outfit and hairstyle as well, hardly to recognize him as the child of the sea god. So, why not?

"Then, sorry for being a troublesome for next two days, little Flare." Troy smiled at her, perhaps it's a little reckless of him to let his enemy be his 'tour guide'.

"Great! Then, let's meet on the place we met today. It's a promise, okay?" she asked cheerfully. She raised her right hand and ask for a pinky promise. Troy laughed in his heart, as he hooked his pinky on hers, never thinking he would do something this childish.

Still had his pinky hooked, he kneeled down before her and said, "It's a pinky promise. If I break my promise, you break my pinky."

Little Flare frowned, didn't understand it for all. But she didn't mind it since 'Mr. Roy' had promised her.

"See you tomorrow on the place before at morning!" She waved her right hand to him, as Troy did the same, then running toward her home.

_'The place before?'_ Troy frowned, he knew he forgetting something. He thought hardly to remember.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Ah..."

He didn't pay for the broken wind chime yet...

* * *

Troy sat on a bench, waiting her at the place she bumped him. He also paid for the wind chime he had dropped the day before. Perhaps he arrived a little too early, but he couldn't let a girl waiting for him instead.

"Mr. Roy!"

He rose from the bench as he heard a sound of the little Flare, calling at him. He saw the girl running toward him and waving her hand. He smiled at her unawared.

"I am sorry to be late!" She was panting and sweating. She looked at Troy and smiled to him. "Good morning!" she greeted.

"Good morning, little Flare." He did the same. "Little Flare, you didn't need to be that rush, you know?" Troy pinched her nose. "I guess you haven't had your breakfast yet, have you?"

As he thought, she nodded slowly. He chuckled.

_'Such an interesting princess...'_

* * *

After they took some early meal, Flare dragged him to every worth-to-visit place, from Obel's beautiful beach, the citizen's busy street, the market street with a lot of merchandises, playing ground, and many more. Troy never felt this happy for his entire life, he even felt comfort with the princess of the enemy. As his thanks, he silently brought a small gift to the little princess.

Almost evening, without Setsu's knowing, Flare silently brought Troy to the palace's top, which could had the best view of the entire Obel from there.

They could see the sunset and the ocean clearly. On the town, the citizens were ready to going home to their family. Kids were parting with their friend and go back to their parents. All activities were daily and normal, which meant a peace.

They sat on the fence, a little dangerous because they were on very high place, but Troy would watch her out.

Flare silently watched some ship which passing Obel. "Someday, I will protect Obel by patrol the seas..."

The statement made Troy shocked a little. A girl, no, a princess wanted to patrol seas?

"Why?" Troy asked, he looked at the little girl. She still gazed on the ships deeply, somewhat sad.

"Mr. Setsu told me before, somebody attacked on Obel when I was an infant. Father said, as a princess, I must protect this place." Troy knew it very well, it was Kooluk, his motherland. He wasn't so suprised, but the next of what she said really shocked the child of the sea god.

"I hate them. I will defeat them for sure."

The girl said it, something he wished that he couldn't heard. She was a princess, and Troy was her enemy. Someday, they would meet on the battlefield.

_'Will the day comes? The day when I fight to this little Flare?'_ Troy thought it deep in his heart. Somewhat, it was really hard to imagine he fight the girl he used to know. The innocent girl who didn't even know her own foe was on her side.

"But,the main reason that I want to patrol is-"

"Milady? You there?"

Flare jumped, she grabbed his hand. "It's Mr. Setsu! Let's escape before he found us!" They escaped from a hidden path that only Flare knew, a cramped path that hidden behind a bush, it's easy for a kid to pass it, but not to a adults. Troy had a hard time to pass the tiny path, after some struggles, he finally out to a different place, still in the palace. The path was so dirty, he would hurry to take a bath if he returned to the inn.

Troy noticed that the palace was whole busy, like preparing a ceremony or something. But, judging from the flowers they prepared, it was a ceremony for the death.

* * *

"Thank you for today, it's really fun." Troy said to little Flare. He patted on her head, which made her smiled brightly.

"But, tomorrow will be the last day..." Her face turned to be sad, remembered he would stay only for three days, and tomorrow would be the last day.

"It's fine, we will enjoy tomorrow as well, right?" Troy said to her. She tried to smile then nodded. She blinked when she saw a falling star, she hurried to pray, but it disappeared so quickly.

She looked disappointed, very disappointed. Troy patted her head again without asking what she wanted to wish. "It will always have the next time, little Flare."

Still disappointed and sad, forced her lips to smile. "... When will I finish to wishing on one hundred and eight stars?"

Troy frowned. "One hundred and eight stars? Why?" People usually wished on one star only to have their wishes, the girl surely confused him.

Flare looked at the starry night. "Father said to me before, when one hundred and eight stars gathered together, future's destiny may change. If it's true, maybe my wish will really come true if I wished on one hundred and eight stars." She gazed on every star she could see, as he she counted on them. "But, I never succeed even to wish on a star..."

Troy felt that the little girl had a true wish from deep of her heart. Remembered about a small legend in his homeland, he decided to ease this little girl, also ease himself from guilty. "Then, how if help you to have your wish come true, little Flare? As a thanks for being my tour guide."

Her face brightened. "Really? Then, shall we do it now?" She critically asked, full of energy. She even didn't considered how late the time was.

"It's too late now, little Flare. We should do it tomorrow, he you don't listen to me, little Flare will considered as a bad girl and her wish won't come true," said Troy to scaring her a little. Flare tensed, but didn't said anything, being hard-headed a little.

"But... But..."

Troy sighed, kneeled down as like he did the day before and raised his right hand. "Pinky promise?"

She hooked her pinky to his. "It's a pinky promise. If I break my promise, you break my pinky, okay?"

Flare nodded her head. "... Okay..."

She headed home, Troy waited until she really disappeared, then headed to the inn.

* * *

Troy was late, he couldn't sleep for entire night because thinking for a lot of things. Thinking about the little girl would hate him if she knew his real identity. It kept him from a good sleep.

And he also bought some meat buns for breakfast which made him more than late. He supposed the girl hadn't eaten yet.

When he arrived, he saw the little girl waited for him impatiently on the bench. She looked a little angry.

"Sorry, I am late." Troy apologized. The girl was pouting angrily toward him. "Are you angry?"

She ignored him, but she took a glance to him. Troy tried to persuade the little Flare for smile. Flare couldn't angry anymore, then smiled.

After they ate the breakfast that Troy bought. Troy took her to the market, looking for the things they need for Flare. Flare just curiously followed Troy, she didn't know how would he helped her.

Troy bought a glass bottle with it's cap, a cutter, and some colorful papers. Troy also asked Flare to pick some ribbons, and she picked the red colored ones. Then they went to the secret place where they had fished. The two sat on the big stones to start their project.

"What are these things for, Mr. Roy?" she asked curiously, as he cut the colorful papers into paper strips in half centimeters width.

"I presume you can make stars from paper strips, Little Flare?" he countered, still cutting the papers. As he expected, she nodded, since girls were usually loved to do arts or origami.

"Then, let's make one hundred and eight stars, then we put them into the bottle, decorate it beautifully, and write a letter of your wish. After that, we will drop it into the sea when sunset, let the sea god have your wish granted."

Flare amazed. "Is that some legend from your home place?"

"Yes, it's a legend from... uh... Illuya!" he answered cautiously. He was almost had a 'Kooluk' word out of her lips. "They were usually only have their letters of wish in the bottle and let them drift away. But, why don't we try uniting the two legends then? Here, fold them." Troy handed her some paper strips, she accepted them happily as thinking of her wish.

She neatly made the stars one by one, as Troy tried to fold them, but failed since he was cut out to do arts. Even how Flare taught him, he couldn't do it better than the little girl. Flare laughed at him, didn't believe the Mr. Roy couldn't do the simple origami, Troy laughed sheepishly, feeling mocked by a little girl.

Troy noticed a passing by ship that sailing to the ocean. Looked like they were doing some ceremonial and they showered a lot of flower petals to the ocean. It was far, but Troy could see a man, he though he was the king of Obel, stood on the bow spreading the petals. Troy could see it was a mourning ceremonial.

Flare gazed on it for awhile, then continuing to fold the stars. She looked like had the urge to cry, but gulped it all down to her throat.

"Little Flare, is he... your father?" he asked with low tones. She nodded, but didn't look at him, still had her hands busy.

Silence for awhile. He thought he asked the wrong question which made her sad. But he didn't expect she would tell him everything.

"Today is mother's death anniversary... and... perhaps my little brother's too... It was because of Kooluk."

Troy shocked. The rumor that spreaded on Kooluk said the queen of Obel was dead after they fought Kooluk, but he didn't know about the prince.

"You have a younger brother?" Troy asked again, he had to know what happened exactly on Obel after Kooluk attacked them.

She nodded again. "Yes. Mr. Setsu said my brother was the crown prince. He was one year younger than me." She put the star she just made into a wooden box, and took another paper strip. "And he was lost in the same time my mother dead..."

Troy glanced at the strong little girl. "Why didn't you go with your father to pay a respect to your mother?"

"My father didn't let me go with him when I asked for it two days ago. He also never have me to go with him. Mr. Setsu said that father doesn't want me to be sad," she answered with a little shaky voice. She rubbed her eyes a little, Troy knew the princess tried to hold her tears. "I didn't want father to be sad either... So I didn't force father to take me with him or asked about my brother's name or his face that I couldn't remember... even I wanted to know his name and how he looks like so much..."

"I see... you're a good girl, little Flare..."

She was a very considering little girl for her age. Considering his father's feeling more than hers, which made Troy admired her very much.

"And the main reason I want to patrol the seas, because I want to find my lost brother, and also my wish."

Again, Troy shocked. He never though her wish was to finding her lost brother instead of patrol the seas. Finding someone who lost on the sea as an infant is almost impossible, even a kids knew about that fact. The crown prince had most possibility of dead for that accident. "Father said, the dead couldn't be revived. So, I can't wish for my mother to come back to me and father. But, everyone just said that brother 'lost' in the ocean, they didn't say brother is 'dead'! So he may be lives somewhere, right? Mr. Roy?"

Troy almost couldn't answer it. Mostly people would give up if someone lost on the seas, moreover an infant. But, when he saw the girl's serious blue eyes, for unknown reasons, he somehow believed on her, that the crown prince had miraculously survived.

"Yes, you're right. Perhaps your brother is still alive somewhere..."

She smiled, thanked him to believe in his brother to be alive. And Troy also helped her because they're rushed in time, even he couldn't do it good.

When they finished all the one hundred and eight stars, they put some sands into the bottle, and collected some beautiful shells, put them together with the sands. Flare also put few colorful marbles into the bottle, together with the stars they made.

Troy told her to write a letter of her wish and also a message written in a different paper, scroll them up together and tied it with a red ribbon. She wrote it as Troy told her, he peeked at her letter of wish. It's written, 'Lord god of the seas, please bring me back my brother'.

"No peeking..." she said shyly when she wrote the message for her brother. But she knew, he already read half of it.

She tied it with the red ribbon they bought earlier, put it into the bottle with everything already in it. Troy sealed it tightly with a wine cap, he pressed the cap to the maximum. He passed the bottle to Flare. "Here, tie it with another ribbon, and we're done."

Flare received it and tied its final touch neatly. Troy checked on it last time and everything was in order.

The bottle filled with some sands, few marbles, and some shells, and topped with the colorful one hundred and eight stars. Also a letter with red ribbon which half buried with those things.

"It's beautiful..." Flare amazed on the creation of Troy and hers. She hopefully on Troy's eyes and said, "With this, will the sea god grant my wish?"

He nodded at the hopefully little Flare. He grabbed her hand. "Let's put it on the ocean..."

* * *

The day was almost dark, the sunset was coloring the sky with orange and dark blue. There were some flower petals showered them, the ones that flew by the winds from midst of ocean at the ceremony. The nearly drowned sun was facing the two, who was walking toward it. A lot of stars were about showing them self on the night sky.

They were walking toward the sun after removed their shoes. The waves rushed on their feet continuously, as they kept walking until the sea waters were almost at Flare's knee. Flare gripped the bottle hardly, and ducked her head.

"Now, let it float and drift onto the sea..."

Flare did as what he said. She slowly put it on the sea, then the bottle slowly washed away from them.

"Say this together with me," Troy ordered her and she nodded, closed her eyes and started to pray. "'Lord of the god of sea,'"

"Lord of the god of sea..."

She mimicked at what he said. Then he continued, "'I'm here to present you my wish, along with my message,'"

"I'm here to present you my wish, along with my message..."

The bottle was drifting farther and farther.

Troy noticed that her voice was shaky and deep. Her little body trembled, he also heard some sobs as she prayed. He didn't continue the phrase, he watched on her and let she to continued by her own.

"Please... bring me back... my brother..."

She stopped to pray, suddenly ran toward the bottle which even hard to see. The little girl kept running, but the water slowed her down much. Troy chased her.

"Please! The god of sea! I beg you!" Her tears started flowing on her cheek, let her sadness screamed from her heart. Her eyes were still gazing on the almost disappeared bottle. "Bring me back my brother!"

Troy stopped her, before she went further and drowned. He didn't expect the little Flare who was mature and strong at her age, would be show the weak side of hers, she cried like a little kids that wished for something childishly. Little Flare struggled, still urging to chasing the bottle.

The sound of waves was clearly to be heard, as if answered on her.

"I know he is still alive! My younger brother whom you took from me and father!" She yelled out of her lung, still held by Troy. She asked to someone who perhaps-was-there-or-not, "Father said, if I am being a bad girl or naughty, I will lose something important to me! Is it because I was being bad so you took my brother with me?!"

"Shhhh... Flare, it's enough. It's enough..."

Troy felt it. Regretness and a pain of losing, also the missing of someone she cared, poured out from the princess of Obel.

The girl didn't obey on him. Just continued to say, "Then, I will be a good girl! I will try my very best... I promise..."

As she couldn't see the bottle anymore, she stopped to struggle. She sobbed harder and her tears kept flowing. "So please... give back my brother... to me and father... Please..."

She rubbed her tears away from face slowly with her knuckles, as she was still crying. Troy couldn't do anything, he hugged the little girl, let the girl crying on him on that night.

Unknowingly, one of one hundred and eight stars on the night sky was blinking, answering her wish.

* * *

Troy was on the dock on the early morning, ready to back to his homeland.

After the little Flare cried the night before, he brought her back to the palace, she fallen asleep due to tiredness after crying. And he lied to Setsu, said that he saw Flare almost drowned and helped her, for the reason she was all wet.

His hand patted on a small lump in his pocket, something he intended to give the little girl, but he didn't get any chance to give it to her, even to bid her a farewell. Perhaps he was a 'little' disappointed that little Flare couldn't send him off.

"Mr. Roy! Please wait!"

When he was about set his legs on the ship, he heard a voice called out his 'fake' name, which made him somewhat happy for unknown reason.

Little Flare ran toward him and almost bumped him again if Troy didn't stop her. "I almost late... Thank god you haven't gone yet..."

Troy kneeled down and looked at the princess who wore a hat, so no one recognize the princess of Obel, her eyes was red and swollen, but the lips smiled beautifully, made him happier. "You come to send me off?"

"Yes..." She said. She lowered her head, looked unwilling to let him go. "Mr. Roy... Will we meet again someday?"

Troy startled a little. He knew that if they meet again, they're going to be the different ones, with different views. And not going to be same situation as the three days they passed together. Smiled bitterly, he said, "Of course..."

"Then... pinky promise?" she asked hopefully, as she raised her right pinky.

Troy didn't reject it, then hooked his pinky to hers. He said the phrase for last time before he back into the child of the sea god, "It's a pinky promise. If I break my promise, you break my pinky..."

Flare satisfied for his promise. "Then, I shall also make a promise too! When I will able to patrol the seas in the future, I can looking for Mr. Roy in Illuya too!"

"Yes, I'm looking forward to that day..." he lied again, he felt a bitterness in his mouth when he lied on her.

"We're gonna sail man! You're up?" the sailor asked Troy. Troy nodded to him.

He took the thing that he thought would never have a chance to give to her. A small pink box with see ribbon. He took her hand and put it on her palm. She opened it, astonished on the fine silver necklace with a star-shaped blue crystal pendant.

"For little Flare, thank you for accompanied me during three days." He said, as his face closer to hers. "Goodbye until we meet again..."

He did something what he didn't even have an idea why was he doing that for. His lips kissed her cheek, made the little girl confused and embarrassed. Then he hopped on the ship, which sailed soon after he was on it.

He saw little Flare kept waving her hand, until she disappeared from his sight. After Obel also disappeared from sight, he thought bitterly about his next meeting with the princess, the one supposed to be a determined one.

_'Little Flare, we're going to meet again in a different place...'_

He closed his eyes, kept talking in his heart as if the person was there.

_'In the battlefield...'_

...

* * *

~Omake, Razril, Three months later~

On a late noon, a seven years old boy with red headband ran in hurry on the street of Razril near the harbor. Wore a plain white shirt and a knee length brown trouser. His left hand gripped a Vingerhut's purchase list, and the right one carried a big shopping bag, with a lot of purchases in it. As an errand boy and servant of Vingerhut household, it's a daily routine and a trivial one.

"Hello, little Lazlo! Doing some errands again?" A shopkeeper greeted as he stopped on his shop.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Chandler. I need some..." The boy looked at the note, "... some potatoes, three cabbages, and carrots, please?" He read the note. It's a good thing he studied hard alone at night for few hours from sleeping time, so he could read very fine for his age.

"Fifty potch for potatoes, ninety for cabbages, and carrots, forty-five. Total one hundred and eighty-five potch..."

Little Lazlo paid with the money from Vingerhut's butler. The shopkeeper gave him the change and he counted on it, otherwise he would be scolded by the butler and had his small salary cut. He couldn't afford that because his money would be used for entering the Gaien Marine Knight academy.

Nodded a little, the sum was correct. The shopkeeper already packed everything he said. "You sure you can carry these things up? It's heavy, you know."

The boy nodded innocently. "No problem, sir..."

"You're sure strong, little Lazlo!" The shopkeeper praised the independent boy and passed the pack to him. Little Lazlo looked at the man.

"Thank you, Mr. Chandler." The kid said and then left. The man smiled, nodded proudly at his politeness, which rare for kids nowadays.

Little Lazlo walked slowly, due to his heavy pack. He wouldn't want to drop it, otherwise there would be another reason for him to be scolded.

He was walking on the street which closest to the beach. He always took that path even it's a farther than the others, because he always looked on something like a gift for him. Perhaps from the sea god or mermaids or almost impossible from his family he didn't know, since he was an orphan found by some locals.

He gazed on the beach and the sea. It was only a myth or fairytale about gift from the sea or mermaids, but what he really wanted to believe on it, as he was also from the sea.

His blue eyes caught on something that reflected the sunlight on the beach. Felt curious, he put the purchases down carefully and ran down to the beach.

He kneeled down, took a closer look on the thing. It's half buried clear glass bottle with something within. Being more curious, he started to dig it out.

"Wow..." He amazed. After few minutes, he dug the thing out from sands. He looked closely at the fine glass bottle with red ribbon. There were some sands in the bottom, few seashells and colorful marbles on the sands. A lot of glittered stars from papers and a letter were also in the bottle. It's a girly things, but he didn't know why he interested on that one.

"A letter?" He wanted to read it and tried to remove the bottle cap, but the bottle was sealed tightly. He would need to break the bottle if he want to read it.

But he didn't do it and decided to keep it as it is. Felt like it was some kind of string between him with his family. It's enough for him to felt like he found a treasure or gift he was waiting for. He felt more than satisfied that he could find something from where he was found.

He put the bottle in his big pocket and took it home happily. Picked up the purchases and headed to Vingerhut's while wondering the sender of the letter.

_'Is it from the sea god? Or mermaids?'_

Thinking of all possibility he could, and what he hoped most was...

'_ Or my family...?_ '

He smiled happily, carrying the gift from the sea that contained the wish and message of his unknown older sister, he walked toward a place he now called as his home...

~End~

* * *

I really wanted to write a fic which little hero4 received something from his sister and ended up of this thing…

I don't know why the hell I wrote this up, cause I do have a lot of crazy ideas. Really, I don't know why. Sometimes, I even imagined what if Seneca used a BAZOOKA instead of crossbow, or what if all tenkai messed up because of Viki? And what happened to Lazlo after Rhapsodia aka Tactics *which I really have an urge to write this up and have him appeared on another suikoden series**I need some help on this!*

Next coming up, Decision *suikoden4* and a fic I haven't decided on its name *all tenkai star from 1-5*!


End file.
